


Control

by FlawedVictori



Series: Tumblr Prompts [22]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Doggy Style, F/F, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty prompt from my Tumblr. </p><p>How is it, Pyrrha wonders, that a girl who's a foot shorter can dominate her so easily?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

How is it, Pyrrha wonders, that a girl who’s a foot shorter can dominate her so easily?

Nora presses her against the door, her lips nearly bruising from the force of the kiss. Her hands leave Pyrrha’s hips to fumble through her pockets for her scroll. 

Her attempts to find it are  _slightly_  hindered by her refusal to break the kiss, but neither of them particularly cares. 

Pyrrha knows she’s not  _trying_ to be dominating or forceful, and that just intensifies the heat pooling inside of her. Nora just loses control around her, and there’s nothing that excites Pyrrha more. 

The faint beep sounds, and Pyrrha feels Nora grin against her lips in the half-second before they topple through the opening door. 

Nora ends up on top of her, a position she shows no hesitation in exploiting, slipping her hands inside her shirt and under her bra in one smooth motion.

Pyrrha barely has time to get a moan out before Nora’s tongue is down her throat. 

Nora’s knee slips into a  _wonderful_ place, and she whimpers. 

A loud cough causes Nora to break the kiss for a moment, gasping out an order. “You two. Out.” 

Pyrrha’s eyes widen as Jaune and Ren obediently file out of the room. “They were he-mmph!” 

Nora doesn’t break the kiss as she scoops Pyrrha up, carrying her to her bed and dropping her in favor of stripping. 

Pyrrha sympathizes with the cause and starts pulling her own clothes off as fast as she can, eyes trained on Nora’s midriff as it was slowly exposed. 

Her mouth waters as inch after inch of tantalizing ab was exposed.

Nora notices where she’s looking and giggles, then pulls the shirt the rest of the way off.

She shoots Pyrrha a smile. “So… how do y-”

“Get the strap-on.” Pyrrha interrupts, hopping off the bed and bending over it.

“You know, it’s gonna take me a bit to get it ready.” Nora informs the back of Pyrrha’s head as she retrieves the box from their hiding spot.

“Please hurry.” 

The unbridled lust coloring the simple request made Nora’s fingers fumble with the straps that much faster  

/

For a moment, she stands there, her hands on Pyrrha’s hips, and admires her body. 

She runs a hand along a taut muscle, lips curling into a smile at Pyrrha’s impatient whine. 

She places just the tip at Pyrrha’s entrance, allowing the light vibration to tease her.

Thankfully, the vibration at the base is a bit stronger, so it doesn’t tease her clit too much, allowing her to tease Pyrrha to her heart’s content.  

Pyrrha has other idea, though, pushing herself backwards impatiently. 

Nora grins.

/

She slams forward, and Pyrrha’s caught off guard, her name spilling from her lips in a pleasured yelp. 

Nora’s thrusts are long and smooth, the only hint of her impulsive nature being the slightly off-kilter rhythm, slowing down for a few thrusts before slamming into Pyrrha with reckless abandon. 

They love every minute of it. 

Before long, Pyrrha’s theatrical moans of Nora’s name have been switched out for the little pants and begging that signify her coming climax. 

So Nora reaches around, circling her clit with a thumb. 

“Nnn… No~ra…” 

Nora grins and rolls it around between her thumb and a finger, and Pyrrha’s entire body shudders.

She pushes the strap-on the rest of the way into Pyrrha, even as she convulses around it.

Pyrrha would complain, but Nora immediately puts both hands to work, one reaching up to cup at a breast while the other continues it’s work on the spasming champ’s clit. 

 She doesn’t even get a chance to come down from her orgasm before Nora sends her into another one. 

She whimpers through the pleasure, closing her eyes tight as Nora’s hands come to a rest on her body. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, Nora pulls out of her.

Not quite slow enough, however.

She grits her teeth against an aftershock, and rolls over to look up at her grinning girlfriend. “Come here?” She requests.

Nora slips the strap-on off and straddles Pyrrha, leaning down for a kiss. 

Pyrrha just shakes her head. 

Nora rolls her eyes as she brushes their lips together, and then crawls up Pyrrha’s body to put herself into her girlfriend’s favorite position;Her knees on either side of Pyrrha’s head, leaving herself completely exposed.

Pyrrha wastes no time, licking slowly at first and chuckling as Nora ground herself downward. 

“Quit laughing…” Nora pouted. “You know how amazing it feels to use that strap-on on you?”

Pyrrha declined to respond, though she sped up quite a bit, drawing a contented groan from Nora’s lips.

It didn’t take long for Nora to reach her climax, gasping as she shuddered through it. 

Once she was certain her knees wouldn’t give out beneath her, she crawled her way back down Pyrrha’s body, burying her face into the crook of her neck. 

“Love you.” She muttered into her new pillow. 

“Love you too.” Pyrrha whispered, looping an arm around Nora’s waist and pulling her close before pulling a throw blanket over them both. 

**/Bonus Omake/**

Yang opened the door to find a sheepish Jaune and Ren actually making a facial expression for once.

His thousand-yard stare was a bit unnerving, though. 

“What’s with him?” She asked, tilting her head slightly. 

Jaune sighed. “Nora and Pyrrha were getting a little… you know,  _frisky_ , so we decided to come over here. Well, actually they kinda kicked us out, but…”

“Frisky.” All of team RWBY repeated. 

Ren nodded, the far-off look in his eye refusing to fade.

Yang shook her head. “So, to  _get away_  from  lesbians, you came here?”

Jaune blinked. 

“She’s got a point…” Ren muttered, turning on his heel and heading for the library, Jaune trudging along behind him. 


End file.
